Warm Thoughts
by T.R. Hunter
Summary: Tired after a long day, Alistair gets a sensuous surprise.


[A little one off that was done for Rene's birthday, but I thought I'd post it for the rest of Alistair's fans. The woman is specifically not named, so that you can make her whoever you desire.]

**Warm Thoughts**

It was bitter cold and as soon as he entered the inn, Alistair drew off his heavy gauntlets and tossing them on a table moved to the fire to warm his hands. His fingers were all but frozen. So was the rest of him for that matter. It was good to at least be in an inn where he could sit by an indoor fire and have hot food and mulled wine served to him. Too many winters had been spent in camp without even these most basic luxuries and he was grateful for every small indulgence.

As he stood, trying to get the heat to penetrate his armor and warm him a bit without actually setting any part of his person on fire, he felt a gentle touch and a warm goblet was placed in his hand. He turned and was met by soft lips, soft _warm_ lips, that opened to him, allowing him to explore the hot cavern beyond. He reached out with his hand, bringing her closer, and chuckled at the outraged cry when his still cold flesh met her bare shoulder.

"You are freezing, my love," she whispered. "We must get you out of that armor and warm."

Looking down at her his eyes drooped seductively. "Hummmm, out of the armor sound good, but I can't face that cold room."

She laughed merrily. "The room is no longer cold, because that is no longer our room. I noticed a noble leaving today and approached the innkeeper. After some discussion and a little gentle persuasion, he came to realize that he was not going to let the noble's room again tonight, maybe for a few days, and it really wasn't costing him anything if we moved there until he had another paying customer. Oh, and I offered to clean both rooms. That seemed to sweeten him. You know last night how he was complaining about having to do the housekeeping since his wife died."

Alistair held her out and looked at her with pride. "You mean that you got us a room with our own fireplace? And for no more coin?" he asked in astonished glee.

"Oh yes, and it is quite warm, I have had the fire built up all afternoon. And I have another treat for you my dear, but we will have to wait until we get to the room for that."

He raised and eyebrow and leered at her. Laughing she said, "Well, that too, but another other treat. You'll see. I think it is exactly what you need, so let us tarry no longer here."

Arm in arm they climbed the stairs and she lead him to their new room. As she opened the door a wave of utterly delicious heat hit him, pinking his skin, and he sighed in contentment and thoughts of pleasures to come. He could hear the fire crackling and smell the delicious scent of burning alder.

The room was large and elegant. Exceptional for a traveler's inn. The landlord must more commonly have distinguished visitors than Alistair would have thought. There was a rich tapestry on the outer wall, further defending against the chill, and clean soft rushes on the floor which had been sprinkled with sweet smelling herbs. A large bed stood in the far corner, its canopies thick and luxurious. But strangely, there was also a horse trough sitting in front of the fire.

Alistair turned and looked at his love. She could be a bit fey at times prone to strange fancies, but a horse trough in the room? And how had she managed it anyway?

She laughed and said, "Yes, the stable boy thought I was insane too. He really was most uncooperative and complained bitterly until I gave him one of my sweets." She had a sweet tooth and tried to always carry small candies with her, but they were expensive and difficult to obtain. To give even one away meant that this trough was important to her.

"Cook is also put out with me," she continued, "but she is a kind old soul and finally relented." There was a knock at the door. "Ah, that will be her contribution now," she said, dancing over to the door.

Meanwhile Alistair had made his way around the trough and was removing his armor piece by piece inexpressibly grateful for the roaring fire. He had gotten down to his gambeson, tights and tall boots and was stretching to loosen tight muscles.

When the door was opened, four men were standing in the hall, each with a yoke over his shoulders and a steaming bucket at each end of the yoke. She smiled brightly and they felt amply rewarded for their labors as she motioned them into the room. "Into the trough, if you please," she said prettily.

Dutifully they took their hot buckets and poured the contents into the trough. She nodded in approval. "Now I believe," she said, "that cook has prepared eight more buckets of warm water. If you strong men could fetch them for me I would be ever so grateful."

Alistair was amused to see the doughty workmen smile at this and cheerfully trudge back down the stairs for their next burden. They brought the other eight buckets, but this time were supervised as they poured. After the fifth bucket, she held up her hand and said, "Stop please, that is enough for now. I thank you with all my heart," and lining them up gave each a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

Now warm, Alistair noticed the table on the side opposite the bed. It was heaped with an amazing assortment of food. There was mutton and venison and some sort of berry relish. There were dumplings and a pie and a giant bowl of pudding. Other delicacies where woven throughout these main dishes. Knowing that they did not have the silver for anything like this, he raised an eyebrow.

Walking over to him and putting her arms around his broad chest she said, "The nobleman's leavings. I hope you don't mind. I removed anything that seemed to have been touched."

"Mind!" he burst out, "Mind! Maker, it is a miracle. This inn has hidden depths I never suspected, and I was very tired of the landlord's grey pottage. And you, my dear, are a worker of miracles. A warm room, a feast, and I suspect even the bed is soft."

"Of yes, it is," she purred rubbing his chest, "I was careful to check it for you."

This image was almost enough to make him forget the food. She was reaching now to release the lacings on his gambeson and soon had the heavily padded garment off. She then motioned for him to sit. He held out a leg and she straddled it placing her pert bum facing him and grabbing a boot heel with both hands. He placed his other foot on her rear and pushed gently. After a bit of struggle the boot came free and she was able to pull it from him. They repeated this procedure for the other foot, and she then pulled off his socks giving a soft "Ew" and grimacing at him.

"Hey," he said, "I've been walking in them all day!"

"They smell more like you've been walking in them all month," she rejoined and taking them by her finger tips deposited the socks at the furthest corner of the room.

Now she had come to the part she liked best. Motioning him to stand, she carefully untied the laces holding his codpiece in place. This was not strictly necessary to remove the tights, but it was something they both enjoyed. It felt somehow wicked, even when they were in private.

He was erect, which surprised her not at all. He was the most vigorous man she had ever known. She reached into the slit in the tights and ran her hand up and down the length of him, pleased to hear him softly moan. Removing her hand to replace it in the waistband, reaching down this time, she used her other hand to tug until the tights were around his ankles. He was fully revealed to her now, but instead of taking him in her mouth as she usually did she stood, saying, "Come, the water is getting cold."

Well the first word of that sentence made perfect sense to him in his current state, but what was the rest? She lead him to the trough and said, "Get in."

"Huh?" he asked. "You want me to get into the horse trough."

"Of course," she replied, indignant. "Now just do it, you'll enjoy it, I promise." Then softening and coming up to him, toying with the hair on his chest, she said, "You'll really really enjoy it. Trust me?"

Alistair was comically standing on one leg while gingerly touching the water with a toe. "Are you trying to cook me woman? It's hot."

She twisted her mouth at him fetchingly and said, "Oh, don't be a baby, it's not that _hot,"_ and thrust her hand in to the elbow.

Giving her a hurt little boy look he said, "Well, if you really _want_ to boil me," and lowered his leg into the water. He could feel the delicious heat go all the way to the bone warming him completely. Since summer there had only been one part of him that had been that warm, and that was only when it was buried in her. Balancing carefully on the wet leg he brought the other over the lip of the trough.

As she watched she thought, there are more advantages to this than I anticipated. The lovely view is a definite bonus, but she said, "Down."

Alistair was starting to feel very good about this idea of hot water, but he was also enjoying the game. "You want me to boil that part too?" he asked in a small voice. "I think that your other ways of warming it are adequate."

It was her turn to raise and eyebrow, "Adequate?" she asked.

"Well, maybe a bit more than adequate," he conceded, grinning at her.

He was now seated in the trough and finding it quite calming. She brought him hot mulled wine and grapes from the table, peeling each grape and feeding them to him one by one, allowing her fingers to be licked and sucked as she did. She then grabbed a soft brush she had borrowed from the bemused stable boy and began scrubbing him, shoulders, back, arms, legs, chest until he felt newborn. Delving deeper, she gently took him in her hand feeling him straighten at the touch. While washing carefully she bent and kissed him, her tongue exploring those places her fingers had been moments before. They played this way for some time, her fingers and tongue bringing him delight, mouth and hand working in perfect unity. Finally he broke away saying, "'Struth I would stay like this forever, but the water is getting cold."

Laughing and ruffling his hair, she said, "Well then I think you must come and decide if I have deceived you about the softness of this bed."

Their laugher could be heard long into the night and it warmed the heart of all who passed their room.


End file.
